0 dates for you
by Fobia
Summary: Randy's such a shoob, igoring his REAL date like this! - Weinerham, super-short oneshot


Hello! I haven't uploaded this fic in here yet, some surely have read it in my blog (starsmadeofsugar blogspot) so I'm just uploading it here too cuz I always forget I have an FF account haha. I hope you like it! n.n

These amazing dudes aren't mine, btw ;_; wish they did

Oh and sorry if this has too many grammar horrors! English it's not my language jashdajsdh

weinerhamit'sthecheeseIneedmoreficsforthispairinga nyoneknowaboutgoodones? xp

**0 dates for you.**

There was something weird about his face. Maybe it was that weird color he dyed his hair, or the way his stupid smile made his insides scream in agony. What was that feeling again? Hate, unconfortableness? Or was the fact that Randy was now huggin Theresa in that inocent manner making him want to throw up?

He didn't like what he was seeing. Of all the days of the year, just today, the school's sping dance, there was no stanked guys for the ninja to figth over. He huffed, looking sideways. Why Theresa, of all 'em girls? The girl didn't gave a damn for sure; her face was the one of a rock, no emotion written over it, aside of an idiotic smile of course. Did she actually lied to that bastard that he knew how to dance sooo very smoothly or what?! And why that lie and that smile could make her get away with it with such an ease when he was there, alone in the snacks corner, glaring hardly at her dress?

Randy didn't even turn once, stating "dude, it's a date. I can't ditch her this time, she'll get mad at me. It's the third date attempt she tries and I'm gonna try to not blow it up for her sake.." an hour or so before all of this, before Howard told him to run away before she arrieved to his house for REAL G.P. FUN! But of course, it didn't come out as he planned it to be.

Now he was trapped in between screaming at the jerk for being the most terrible bff or tear off Theresa's smile throwing some punch over her head.

He did the latter.

-I can't believe you did that!- Randy shouted outside the gym, letting go of Howard's hand with an angry-yet-hurt expression written in his blue eyes. -I-I can't believe it dude! She's gonna hate us both for this!

You'd think Howard would feel guilty, bad and totally worried because of the whole situation. But nope, he was not. He had the most HUGE grin plastered on his face, obviously proud of himself- and maybe a little bit of the ninja in disguise, maybe a little: Randy grabbed his hand instantly after the whole "oops my hand just slipped and the punch fell over all of ur face ohmygosh" incident and litterally ran before saying a tiny "sorrysorryTheresaI'mgonnamakeupforit" to the soaked, shocked girl, whose friend Debbie was soon taking her by the wrist out of everyone's eyesight before she could get together what just happened. Now that was formidable: the guy choose in a matter of seconds his priorities, and HE was the only one.

That, and...

He just...grabbed his hand.

Didn't go with the girl, took him somewhere behind the bushes to be left alone, his eyes looking hopelessly at him- AT HIM and nothing else.

Ha! He had won this battle for the eleventh time! Girls=0 Howard=11!

Nothing would ever separate him from this freak from now on, he freaking won the worst challenge of them all: The Theresa challenge! Was there anything more awesome than this?!

He couldn't blame his friend's intense stare on him; he was just waiting for his answer. He thougth, was this boy just ready for this? Did he want to take all of that innosence and keep it just for him and no one else?

-I-don't-care.- simply replied the ginger, smiling sheepishly, -I already have what I wanted.

Randy sighed, not yet wanting to know the answer even thougth he could it hear it already, -What's that what you wanted so much? Go play G.P.? Again?

-Yea, let's say that's that.- smirking, he started walking towards his house, knowing the other wouldn't just let him walk home alone at this hour. And yes, he was rigth: the lanky and confused boy followed, trying to shrug it off, not completely satisfied with the response of his friend, but not actually bothering to desiphre it. Some jokes and a sudden twist of events from dudes-nigth to make out session wouldn't hurt his poor confused mind if he tried.

Oh, and how he was gonna try...


End file.
